


A Week Too Long

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying During Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: It's been a week since Jake and Rich have gotten down and now they're alone in a motel and can't wait any longer





	A Week Too Long

The thing about Rich and Jake was that they were two really horny teenage boys. They were like that before they started dating so mixing them together was just a big ol sexy mess. Before they even started dating they had begun to have a few hookups. They fell into it naturally, and now with Jake having his own motel room? Let's just say those poor neighbors. 

Jake sat head craned up to the ceiling, trying to ignore the warmth pooling in his legs but it was too much. Rich could drive him crazy just by dragging a finger up high his leg, barely ever touching him where he so desperately needed. 

Jake groaned deep in his throat, barely opening his eyes to stare at Rich, who was smirking cockily, "You're horny aren't you?" 

Rich shrugged, running his finger up Jake's thigh again but this time stopping right at his the base of his balls. He ran small light circles over them, watching Jake shiver under him. "Maybe. Is this working?" 

"Fuck you," Jake rolled his hips slightly, already needing it so bad. They hadn't had sex in weeks, "You know it is." 

Rich chuckled, giving Jake a small squeeze before he sat on top of his lap. "So you won't mind if...I get started then won't you?" 

Jake let out a slow breath through his nose when Rich used his thighs to hold Jake's legs closed together. Jake could feel himself throbbing in his pants, aching for Rich's mouth to bend down and lick him up and down. 

Jake smirked, "Why would I ever mind?" 

Rich smiled wider and leaned forward, kissing him hungrily. Still holding Jake's legs tight together, he slid a finger into the hem of his jeans and started to tug them down enough so his boxers were exposed. Jake was wowing the kiss, his tongue swirled and dominated Rich even though he was on bottom right now. 

Rich pulled his hand to Jake's boxers and started to palm at the growing bulge. He could feel Jake's heat twitch underneath him, rolling the bottom of his palm along his cock until it was poking through the boxers painfully. 

"Shit...Rich..." Jake's hands were running through Rich's hair, his eyes were lustful and foggy, his mind going numb to the pleasure. 

Rich let go of Jakes legs and pulled down his boxers, all 7 inches of Jake hanging out freely. Rich bent down low, his head level with Jake's dick. Jake nodded at him, his hand desperately twitching in his hair. 

"Fucking hell Rich what are you waiting for?" 

Rich blew cold air over Jake, watching him twitch and tremble underneath it, "I'll need some dirty talk first babe" 

Jake swallowed down thickly, using his knee to tease at Rich's crotch, "Fuck Rich. Suck my dick dude I want you to make me a huge mess- I wanna feel nothing but the orgasm you give me" 

Rich laughed, "Yeah that's dirty talk alright" with one long slow lick he rose from the bottom of Jake's balls to tip of his dick, stopping only to kiss a long sloppy kiss to the slit. Jake groaned, gripping at the pillow he was laying on. 

A high pitch breath came from between Jake's teeth, "fuuuck..yeah-yeah just like that. Fuck." 

Rich smiled, loving the way he could make Jake melt down like this under his hand. He took jake into his mouth, tongue moving expertly from month of fucking with Jake. He knew all the ins and outs. He knew everything that made Jake squirm and throb and build up. He knew that he loved his balls played with and he knew the tip of his dick practically made him blow in one go. So Rich did both. Jake was practically drooling now, his knee sloppily rubbing at Rich and making him hard right back. 

"Fuck fuck fuck rich don't stop rich this is so good holy shit-" 

He could feel it in his mouth, the way Jake's dick swelled up and thronged fast. Jake could only hear his heart pounding in his ears, warmth running over his body in sweaty waves. Jake panted and arched his back and mumbled out breathy swears. With a smack of his lips Rich pulled back, drool and precum still holding them together. The pain in his pants was getting too much, he grinded himself against Jake's knee even through his pants. 

"Fuck" Jake practically cried, eyes opening as he came down from the high- he was so fucking close, "why'd you stop?" 

"You aren't blowing a load until you give something back, Jakey Baby." 

"Rich." There it was, that deep husky tone that Rich craved. He rubbed his legs together, practically melting in his seat. They were ruining the bed tonight that's for sure.

Jake practically threw himself onto Rich, hands lifting his shirt and greedily running hands over his chest, "fucking hell you know how to leave a guy hot and bothered" 

He gave kisses on Rich's neck, slipping wet smacking kisses. He sucked and bit at the base of Rich's neck, leaving Rich feeling hot and staticy. He loved the breathy moan Rich gave. He tugged down his pants, rubbing his own crotch against Rich's soaked boxers. 

Jake smirked from Rich's chest, "Damn babe..." 

Rich blushed and looked away, covering his mouth with the crook of his arm, "Just- fucking- get to it" 

Jake rolled his eyes but continued to grind, the warmth pooling between them. The precum from Rich's boxers stuck between the two of them. Rich felt his breath getting hotter whenever Jake's unclothed dick slid across his and fuck he wanted Jake to touch him up and and. He put his hand onto Jake's ass and ran circles around it. He greedily latched on, groaning as Jake swept up his mouth, a hot French kiss interupting his moans. Jake tugged down his boxers finally allowing him some precious air, the cold air against his throbbing hard self. Rich couldn't hold on any longer. 

"Fuck Jake babe- ahhh!" Jake had lined himself up and began to push himself inside of Rich, only the tip in.

Jake stood shoved Rich, face red and panting. Rich bit down on his wrist, sitting up in Jake's lap. He laid his head against Jake's shoulder, gripping the boys back and panting as he slowly slid in. 

"Fuck fuck fuck- fuuu" Jake was now grabbing onto his dick and rubbing up and down too, the stimulation so much at once and it was amazing. 

Rich gasped in pure pleasure, relishing everything thrust Jake threw up at him. He gave Jake the look and Jake knew exactly what to do. He reached up and pulled the back of Rich's hair. Rich's head snapped backwards, all the heat in his stomach was starting to hit him in full quick waves. His thighs were quivering, his eyes rolled back. 

Jake's thrusts were getting more and more intense, his pumps up and down slimy precum as Rich got harder and harder. Everything was hot and swelling and ready to go. Jake repositioned himself, laying Rich on his back and going full force like a machine. Thrusting in and out and in and out. Rich almost screamed, he was gripping his own hair now, mouth never closing as drool ran down his cheek. Jake reached out a hand for Rich's and held on tight, tears pooling in the boy's eyes from all the pure pleasure he was feeling. 

Jake had seen Rich cry before during sex, he kept thrusting hard.

Rich let out a sob, "fuck!" Tears rolled down the sides of his face, mixing along with hot sweat and drool and precum, "Fuck babe it's so good-" his voice was quivering and shaking. 

Jake himself felt the same, no longer able to hold back, he tugged Rich's hair again and moaned loudly, allowing himself to finally release inside of Rich. He stood there for a moment, head thrown back as he gasped and waited for the high to come down. An awful lot was streaming out of him, he could barely breath. 

He looked back down at Rich and when hed seen the other hadn't come yet he continued to thrust. Although now they were sloppy, they still hit rich in all the right places.

Rich teared up more as the orgasm took him by the hand, he groaned loudly, almost like a sob as streams of white hot shot up and covered the stomachs of Rich and Jake. Jake pulled out and laid flat next to Rich.

For a moment there was silence aside from their hard breathing, as they calmed down from their shakingly good sex. 

Rich looked over at Jake, rubbing tears out if his eyes "Fuck we should do that more often- I feel like jesus" 

Jake laughed through his nose and shut his eyes, feeling suddenly relaxed and calm, "I so agree babe." 

"Too bad we ruined the bed" 

"...oh god."


End file.
